Terranie
thumb|Jim Raynor, jeden z najbardziej znanych terran w historii.Terranie (zamiennie: Ludzkość, Ludzie) - jedna z trzech głównych ras występujących w serii StarCraft, jak również jedna z trzech grywalnych ras. Pochodzą z Ziemi, planety leżącej 28 tysięcy lat świetlnych od sektora Koprulu, który szybko stał się ich nowym domem. To potomkowie ziemskich skazańców, jacy uznani zostali za niepotrzebnych i mieli pracować w koloniach karnych, jednak doszło do awarii na statkach więziennych, wskutek czego rozbili się na trzech planetach: Tarsonis, Morii i Umoji. Do terran wlicza się jednak również Ziemian, choć sami określają mieszkańców sektora mianem dalekich kuzynów. Biologia Terranie wyewoluowali na planecie Ziemia, leżącej w Układzie Słonecznym, z dala od protosów i zergów, nietknięci przez Eon Wojen czy żniwa Nadświadomości. Ich planeta znajdowała się poza sektorem, co pozwoliło im na spokojną ewolucję. Podróż po kosmosie rozpoczęli dosyć późno. Pierwszy człowiek znalazł się w próżni kosmicznej dopiero w na początku drugiej połowy XX wieku. Faktyczna eksploracja kosmosu rozpoczęła się jednak dopiero wiek później, wraz z rosnącą populacją planety. Ich biologia znacznie się różni od protosów czy zergów. Posiadają pięć palców na końcu każdej dłoni i stopy, przeciwstawne kciuki, jedną parę rąk i jedną nóg, a także duże owłosienie głowy i znikome na ciele. W przeciwieństwie do zergów posiadają technologię i nie rozwijają się na drodze mutacji oraz ewolucji gatunku, natomiast z perspektywy protosów mają znikomy talent psioniczny. Pomimo tych braków okazali się trudnym przeciwnikiem z racji nomadycznego stylu życia z perspektywy podróży kosmicznych oraz twardego charakteru. Historia Powstanie terran thumb|262px|Flota Routhe'a dociera do Koprulu.Historia terran jest historią ludzkości. W XXI wieku postęp w dziedzinie robotyki, mechaniki oraz wielu innych dziedzin doprowadził do gwałtownego rozwoju w niemal wszystkich dziedzinach życia. Pojawiły się implanty, a także doskonale przystosowane do ciała protezy. Rządy przestały kontrolować przesył informacji, a w zapomnienie zaczęły odchodzić również religie. Z biegiem czasu upadła ostatnia dyktatura komunistyczna, lecz wkrótce zaczęła się masowa produkcja broni jądrowej. Na początku XXII wieku populacja zaczęła osiągać współczesną liczbę - 23 miliardy. Ziemianie rozpoczęli zasiedlanie okolicznych ciał niebieskich jak na przykład Księżyca, satelity Ziemi. Wkrótce jednak upadać zaczęły demokracje, a władzę przejmowały ruchy faszystowsko-komunistyczne. ONZ nie kontrolowała już sytuacji, a 22 listopada 2229 roku ogłosiła rozwiązanie. Na jej miejsce stworzono Ligę Zjednoczonych Sił. Opresyjna władza doprowadziła do zajęcia aż 93% planety, nie licząc Ameryki Południowej, następnie zakazała wszelkich religii wprowadzając pseudoreligijny Obowiązek Ludzkości, po czym zakazała wszystkich języków oprócz angielskiego. W XXIII wieku miała miejsce wielka czystka, podczas której w więzieniach czy obozach pracy osadzono ponad 400 milionów ludzi. W tamtym czasie Doran Routhe - jeden z naukowców - odkrył na odległej Gantris VI nowe surowce - nieznane na Ziemi minerały i dziwny gaz o nazwie Wespan. Okazały się być doskonałym zamiennikiem dla paliw kopalnych takich jak ropa naftowa czy gaz ziemny. Wiedząc że może mu to przynieść sławę i bogactwo wybrał te 400 milionów na cztery statki - Sarengo, Argo, Reagan i Nagglfar. Ostatni z nich był flagowym, ponieważ zawierał superkomputer o nazwie SALTO. W pewnym momencie jednak uległ on awarii, a statki uległy uszkodzeniu i musiały awaryjnie lądować. I tu się zaczyna historia ludzkości w sektorze Koprulu. Rozbitkowie nie mogli wrócić na Ziemię, gdyż podczas lądowania skasowały się koordynaty Ziemi. Sarengo spłonął w atmosferze, natomiast Reagan zdołał bezpiecznie wylądować na Umoji. Argo znalazł się na Morii, zaś Nagglfar - na Tarsonis. Powstały trzy niezależne kolonie, jakie nie wiedziały nic o pozostałych. Jednak wynalezienie ponowne napędu FTL pozwoliło na kontakt. Powołano trzy nowe państwa. Najbardziej zaawansowana planeta - Tarsonis - stworzyła Konfederację Terran, republikański rząd rządzony jednak przez oligarchię w postaci Starych Rodów, potomków kapitanów statków Routhe'a. W przypadku Morii powstała korporokratyczna władza. Początkowo była ona rozbita na Kelanisjańską Gildię Towarową oraz Moriańską Koalicję Górniczą, z czasem jednak połączyły się w jeden rząd - Kombinat Kel-Moriański. Ostatnia planeta powołała federację niezależnych rządów, której siedziba znajdowała się właśnie na Umoji. Tak powstał Protektorat Umojański. Wojny Gildii i Korhal W dwudziestym piątym stuleciu terranie kontrolowali większość sektora Koprulu. Kolonizacji uległy takie światy jak Char, Shiloh, Tyrador czy Korhal. Jednak w 2485 w związku z rosnącym znaczeniem Konfederacji w sektorze wybuchły Wojny Gildii. Podczas niej Char zamieniło się w prawdziwe piekło. Tarsonis, jakie wtedy walczyło z Kombinatem Kel-Moriańskim, odkryło że Umoja potajemnie go wspierała. Wojny zakończyły się całkowitą aneksją obu państw, a tym samym - supremacją Tarsonis w całym sektorze. Niespodziewanie jednak dla tyranii jeden z senatorów - Angus Mengsk - sprzeciwił się takim działaniom i otwarcie oskarżył Konfederację Terran. Władze wysłały więc oddział kierowany przez najbardziej elitarnego Ducha - Sarę Kerrigan - by go uciszyć. Oddział wyeliminował wszystich z jego rodziny, poza jednym którego opatrznie ominęli - Arcturusa. Był on wtedy na Umoji w odwiedzinach u rodziny swojej kochanki, Juliany Pasteur. Wkrótce po śmierci senatora wybuchł otwarty bunt na rodzinnej planecie senatora - Korhalu IV. Konfederacja brutalnie spacyfikowała zamieszki bombardując głowicami klasy Apokalipsa całą planetę, obracając ją w nuklearną pustynię. Zagładzie uległo też Styrling, miasto stołeczne kolonii. Arcturus przysiągł zemstę za te wydarzenia. Zebrał ocalałych Rebeliantów z Korhalu i w 2489 roku, niespełna kilka miesięcy po tragediach jakie miały miejsce ogłosił powstanie Synów Korhalu. Nowa organizacja szybko zyskała poparcie wielu terrańskich kolonii, w tym Morii i Umoji które widziały w nim wielkiego wyzwoliciela. Bunt wobec Konfederacji narastał, gdziekolwiek się pojawiały oddziały Synów Korhalu przychodziła rewolucja przeciwko rządom Starych Rodów. Sprzeciw rósł z każdą planetą, co rozpoczęło wojnę domową w przestrzeni terrańskiej. Szybko wstępowali ludzie o rozmaitych poglądach, którzy mieli dosyć autokracji. Jednak kiedy charyzmatyczny eks-żołnierz i poszukiwacz złóż wyzwalał terran od tyranii Starej Konfederacji na horyzoncie widniało widmo o wiele większego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie jedna, a dwie thumb|258px|Terrański pierwszy kontakt - flota protosów oczyszcza Chau Sarę.Ósmego grudnia 2499 roku, po ponad dekadzie od rozpoczęcia działań rebelianckich w Koprulu ludzkość dowiedziała się iż nie jest sama we wszechświecie, kiedy tajemnicza rasa przedstawiająca się jako protosi przybyła do systemu Sara i bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia obróciła całą Chau Sarę w pogorzelisko. Tymczasem szeryf Jim Raynor na Mar Sarze wraz z tamtejszym Naczelnikiem odkryli ślady innej rasy, będącej najwyraźniej szybko ewoluującą robakopodobną rasą. Obcy przypuścili zmasowany atak na stację Pograniczne Rubieże, w porę jednak przybyli Synowie Korhalu ewakuując tak wielu terran jak było to tylko możliwe. Raynor i Naczelnik, rozczarowani Konfederacją, przystali do Synów. Nowa rasa, zwana zergami najwyraźniej była celem protosów, ponieważ po opuszczeniu przez terran planety została ona oczyszczona jak wcześniej jej bliźniaczka. Rewolta przeniosła się na Antigę Większą. Podczas niej Norad II, okręt generała Edmunda Duke'a, rozbił się na terenach zajętych przez zergi. Raynor jednak, na rozkaz Arcturusa, uratował jego i całą załogę. Świadomi tego, że obcy atakują planety terran Mengsk postanowił ich wykorzystać. Zdołał wejść w posiadanie nadajnika psionicznego, eksperymentalnego urządzenia. Zwabiło ono zergi na tereny Konfederacji, które dokonały zniszczenia lokalnych sił lojalistów. Za nimi przybyli protosi, którzy zrobili z Antigą to samo co z Chau Sarą i Mar Sarą. Na szczęście terranie pod wodzą Synów Korhalu w porę się ewakuowali. Świadomość że ludzie nie są sami w kosmosie sparaliżowała władze na Tarsonis. Co więcej obserwujący terran Ziemianie postanowili dokonać po raz pierwszy w dziejach zjednoczenia. Na początku 2500 roku, czyli w trakcie rewolty antigańskiej, władze LZS postanowiły dokonać reorganizacji instytucji. Tak powstał Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi, którego celem stało się przejęcie kolonii terrańskich, opanowanie zergów, a następnie wykorzystanie ich by spacyfikować protoski opór. Postanowili się jednakże wstrzymać, do czasu aż przyjdzie dogodny moment na atak. Dominium i Dyrektoriat thumb|262px|Flota ekspedycyjna DZZ wyrusza z Ziemi na podbój sektora Koprulu.Kiedy w marcu 2500 roku rewolta dotarła pod Tarsonis, stolicę Konfederacji, Mengsk rozkazał Duke'owi zająć jedną z platform nad Nowym Gettysburgiem, stolicą planety. Kiedy pozbył się blokujących sił wysłał raport, że nadajniki psioniczne zostały aktywowane i są zabezpieczone. Kerrigan od razu domagała się wyjaśnień, kto zarządził ich użycie, do czego przyznał się Arcturus. Od razu wyraziła sprzeciw mówiąc że już samo użycie na Antidze było złe, a użycie przeciw całej planecie jest szaleństwem. Raynor wziął jej stronę, na co Mengsk stwierdził że przemyślał swoją decyzję. Połączona moc urządzeń ściągnęła cały Rój Zergów, ale też flotę ekspedycyjną prowadzoną przez egzekutora Tassadara. Arcturus rozkazał Sarze zniszczyć ich, ponieważ niszczyli zergi by ocalić planetę. Zbuntowany duch wykonał rozkaz, ale została pozostawiona na pastwę roju. Nastąpił upadek Tarsonis, rzeź jaka nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyła. Konfederacja upadła. Niedługo potem Arcturus i jego Synowie Korhalu zaczęli ratować coraz więcej planet terrańskich przez zergami i protosami. Wrócili na Korhal, gdzie w Augustgradzie, nowej stolicy Korhalu Mengsk ogłosił powstanie Dominium Terran, a siebie - imperatorem nowego państwa. Raynor, który przysiągł zemstę na tyranie, który zostawił jego ukochaną na śmierć, założył Rekieterów Raynora i ukradł flagową jednostkę Synów - krążownik o nazwie Hyperion. Tymczasem sama Kerrigan została przewieziona w poczwarce na Char, nową bazę wypadową Roju. Tam doszło do jej ostatecznej przemiany w Królową Ostrzy, potężną psionicznie istotę będącę zainfekowaną terranką. Nadświadomość miała nadzieję, iż dzięki temu zdoła wyzwolić się spod wpływu większego zagrożenia - Amona, upadłego Xel'naga jaki był odpowiedzialny za spaczenie zergów. Tymczasem Mengsk konsolidował swoją władzę, zajął Morię i Umoję, a także wiele z teraz niezależnych światów, mówiąc iż jest jedynym, który ocali ludzkość przed kosmitami. Raynora i innych przeciwnych Dominium nazwał zdrajcami ludzkości, których trzeba bezwzględnie tępić. Wielka Wojna dla terran zakończyła się wraz z upadkiem Konfederacji i ustanowieniem nowego rządu. Wkrótce miał miejsce upadek ojczyzny protosów - Aiuru. Nadświadomość padła, ale cerebraci postanowili stworzyć nową. Kerrigan postanowiła sprzymierzyć się z protosami, których jak się okazało wykorzystała, zostawiając na Shakuras, gdzie się ewakuowali protosi. Tymczasem na Braxis, gdzie pierworodni przybyli po kryształ Uraj, zawitała flota ekspedycyjna DZZ pod dowództwem admirała Gerarda DuGalle'a oraz jego zastępcy - wiceadmirała Aleksieja Stiukowa. Natychmiast doszło do inwazji na planetę. Wojska ziemskie napotkały Konfederacki Ruch Oporu, żądnych zemsty za Tarsonis na imperatorze Mengsku. Ich przywódcą był Samir Duran. Stiukow, prowadzący wojska, postanowił się sprzymierzyć z rebeliantem. Po ustanowieniu przyczółka siły DZZ rozpoczęły inwazję na sektor Koprulu. Wojna Szczepów już stała się częścią terran. Po paru bitwach siły dotarły na Korhal. Mengsk zostałby aresztowany, gdyby nie fakt, iż z pomocą przyszli protosi i Raynor. DZZ śledził ich aż do Aiur, ale tam siły ziemskie zostały zaatakowane przez zdziczałe zergi, jakie zostały po pierwszej Nadświadomości. Kiedy odkryto zdrajcę w postaci Stiukowa wysłano Durana i Kapitana żeby się z nim uporał. Jednak niestety prawda była inna - zdrajca istniał, ale to nie Aleksiej, a Samir. Niestety, wiceadmirał zmarł w rękach swojego starego przyjaciela. Admirał nakazał więc zemstę i znalezienie Durana, ale ślad po nim zaginął. Okazało się iż był szpiegiem Kerrigan. Ziemianie zdołali przejąć kontrolę nad Rojem Zergów wraz z cerebratami dzięki zakłócaczowi psionicznemu znalezionemu na Tarsonis. Wobec tego powstała koalicja złożona z Roju Kerrigan, Rekieterów Raynora, sił Dominium pod wodzą Mengska oraz nowo powstałego stronnictwa protosów o nazwie Daelaam pod wodzą Artanisa. Mimo trudnej sytuacji udało im się wyzwolić Korhal. Jednak wtedy Królowa Ostrzy zdradziła sojuszników, doprowadzając do śmierci 8 miliardów ludzi. Później Sarah użyła Nerazimów by zgładzić Nadświadomość i istniejących cerebratów. Doszło do tego, ale Raszagal została opętana przez nową władczynię Roju. Nie mogąc zgodzić się na to by żyła w niewoli Zeratul zabił wobec tego swoją matriarchinię. To doprowadziło iż udał się na wygnanie. Tymczasem Arcturus doprowadził do sojuszu z DuGallem oraz Artanisem by zgładzić Królową Ostrzy. Ta jednak w bitwie o swoją planetę - Char - odparła wrogów. Pokonani udali się więc w swoje strony. Nowy porządek thumb|270px|Rocznica powstania Dominium.W wyniku zakończenia Wojny Szczepów Rój stał się dominującą siłą, lecz wstrzymał się z atakami. Rekieterzy podjęli nierówną walkę z Dominium, Moria i Umoja wraz z innymi światami odseparowały się od Dominium. Kombinat Kel-Moriański stał się państwem izolacjonistycznym, natomiast Protektorat Umojański zmienił się w azyl dla opozycji z imperium Arcturusa. Protosi ustanowili Protektorat Protosów ze stolicą na Shakuras, próbując zjednoczyć aiurskich Khalaitów z shakuraskimi Nerazimami, licząc iż pewnego dnia odzyskają swoją ojczyznę. Flota Dyrektoriatu wraz z Konfederatami została zniszczona doszczętnie, w związku z czym padły zarówno resztki starej władzy, jak i siły inwazyjne z Ziemi. Niedobitki skryły się w różnych rejonach sektora. W takim ładzie istniał Koprulu. Nastała Zimna Wojna, podczas której Dominium podjęło agresywną walkę poprzez agentów specjalnych z Raynorem, Morią i Umoją, dodatkowo modernizując swoją technologię w takich miejscach jak Walhalla. Podobnie robiła Kerrigan ze swoim Rojem oraz Artanis jako hierarcha. Do walki z opozycją użył propagandy, dzięki czemu zmarginalizował Raynora do zwykłego najemnika w oczach mediów. Terranie na Obrzeżach byli wrogo nastawieni wobec Dominium Terran, inaczej niż Światy Centralne skolonizowane przed Wojnami Gildii i doskonale pamiętające czasy Konfederacji oraz inwazji obcych na sektor. Pograniczne światy bardzo chętnie pomagały Rekieterom, jedną z głównych baz wypadowych w 2502 roku stała się Mar Sara, którą zajął Kombinat, a następnie przejęło Dominium. Jim udał się tam, niestety z racji propagandy i braku sukcesów przez te cztery lata rozpił się, pogrążony w rozpaczy po ukochanej, jaką była Sarah Kerrigan. W pewnym momencie jednak, w 2504 roku zorganizował rebelię na Pogranicznych Rubieżach. Rebelia zakończyła się sukcesem, wobec czego Mengsk wysłał wojsko by stłumiło separatystów. Tymczasem sam zawarł tajny pakt z przyjacielem Raynora z dawnych lat - Tychusem Findlayem - umieszczając go w specjalnym kombinezonie bojowym. Układ był następujący - głowa Kerrigan za jego wolność. Inwazja zergów thumb|278px|Hyperion lecący pod ostrzałem z Mar Sary.Działania Raynora doprowadziły do odkrycia, iż na Mar Sarze Dominium prowadziło karne wykopaliska, odkrywając jeden z dziwnych artefaktów obcych. Niestety krótko potem planetę zaatakowały zergi. Podobnie jak cztery lata wcześniej Raynor ewakował tak wielu ludzi jak to możliwe, tym razem jednak nie na statki Synów Korhalu, a na okręt flagowy Rekieterów - Hyperiona. Inwazja na Mar Sarę była jednym z epizodów Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny, właściwie będącym jej początkiem. Kerrigan poszukiwała prastarych artefaktów rasy o nazwie Xel'naga - twórców protosów i zergów. Rekieterzy byli cały czas o krok przed nią. Podczas tych akcji zdołali wesprzeć działania Gabriela Tosha, a także ujawnić brudną przeszłość Mengska. Podczas zebrania przedostatniego artefaktu otrzymali informacje gdzie mają się udać. Przybyli tam po wykonaniu zadania, lecz przywitały ich nie statki Fundacji Moebiusa, jaka im to zleciła, lecz... połowa floty Dominium. Rekieterzy zabordażowali flagową jednostkę - Bucefała - by dorwać Arcturusa. Jakąż zaskoczką było iż zastał nie jego, a jego syna, Valeriana, który okazał się być właścicielem Fundacji oraz iż znał możliwość artefaktu - przywrócenie Kerrigan do postaci terranki. Raynor, mimo obaw, zgodził się na współpracę. Kiedy zebrali ostatni z fragmentów artefaktu wyruszyli na Char, gdzie wkrótce potem rozgorzała bitwa. Zergi zaciekle broniły swojej bazy, mimo to poniosły spore straty, wcale nie mniejsze były wśród ludzi. Oddziałami kierował Raynor wraz z generałem Horacym Warfieldem, wysoce szanowanym oficerem Dominium i następcą zabitego 4 lata wcześniej Duke'a. Wkrótce artefakt przybył w całości. Po długim oblężeniu, w trakcie którego osobiście brała udział Królowa Ostrzy artefakt prawie się naładował. Pod koniec osobowość Królowej i Kerrigan zaczęła się oddzielać. Władczyni zergów wygrażała, jednak podświadomość Sary mówiła Jimowi, by się nie poddawał. Gdy urządzenie się naładowało w pełni eksplodowało potężnym wybuchem psionicznym, jaki rozerwał większość zergów, a Królową Ostrzy ogłuszył, po czym zmienił na powrót w głównym ulu w bezbronną, nagą terrankę. Raynor pospieszył do ula z doborowym oddziałem, który zabrał Kerrigan, jednak ceną za to była śmierć Findlaya, który usiłował spłacić dług wobec Arcturusa. Dominium rozdarte thumb|288px|Valerian Mengsk wraz z Mattem Hornerem, przywódcy sprzeciwu wobec tyranii ojca księcia koronnego.Na skutek zwycięstwa Rój Zergów został powstrzymany, a Dominium Terran stało się dominującą siłą w sektorze. Arcturus już czekał na orbicie, żądając od syna i Raynora głowy Sary. Raynor oczywiście odmówił, a Valerian niespodziewanie sprzeciwił się ojcu. Pomagając im uciec przyczynił się do powstania Renegatów Dominium. Rebelianci dotarli do Portu Umarlaka, lecz i stamtąd musieli uciec mimo ochrony Miry Han. Ojciec Valeriana gonił parę przez cały sektor. Znaleźli schronienie na Skygeirr, stacji kosmicznej Fundacji, lecz przywódca tamtejszej komórki - doktor Emil Duran - okazał się być zdrajcą. Rebelianci jednak znów uciekli. Po tych wydarzeniach Renegaci stali się częścią Rekieterów, a następca tronu imperium oficjalnie wziął stronę Raynora. Tymczasem James i Sarah udali się tam, gdzie z pomocą młodego Mengska otrzymali azyl - do przestrzeni umojańskiej na XT39323, niewielkim pasmie asteroid dobrze ukrytym przed Dominium oraz będącym ściśle tajnym laboratorium Protektoratu. Samo Dominium zaczynało być rozdarte. Coraz więcej osób wiązało nadzieje z Raynorem i młodym Mengskiem, widząc imperatora jako tyrana. Choć rewolta była duszona w zarodku ludzie bardzo żywo wspierali rebelię syna Arcturusa. Umoja również okazywała mu wsparcie, przydzielając ochotników oraz dając zapasy dla toczenia wojny. Pewnego razu jednak Mengsk wyśledził rebeliantów, odkrywając planetoidę i organizując atak na nią. Przywódczynią była Nova Terra, najlepszy z duchów Dominium po zdradzeniu Kerrigan. Sarah uciekła wraz z Raynorem do portu, jednak w ostatniej chwili zostali rozdzieleni. Niestety Jim został złapany, a Sarah - wściekła z powodu niemożliwości uratowania go oraz przez fałszywy komunikat Arcturusa że Jim został przesłuchany i stracony - postanowiła wrócić do Roju Zergów i go odbudować, tym razem nie jako marionetka Amona, lecz jako wolna istota. Z pomocą Zeratula udała się na Zerusa, ojczystą planetę zergów, gdezie zmieniła się w Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy, istotę o wielkiej mocy. Dzięki tym działaniom Sarah zdołała zebrać Rój w potęgę nigdy wcześniej niespotykaną. Podczas niszczenia światów Dominium imperator wysłał wiadomość, że Raynor żyje. Pozbawiając Arcturusa sojusznika w postaci doktora Naruda oraz Fundacji Moebiusa ze stacji Skygeirr udała się ku przestrzeni Dominium, gdzie następnie nawiązała kontakt z Hyperionem, prosząc Hornera i Valeriana, by włamali się do sieci bezpieczeństwa Dominium i odnaleźli jej ukochanego. Rekieterzy zdołali odbić potrzebnego hakera - Orlana - z rąk Miry, który zdołał włamać się do sieci. Odkryli iż Raynor jest na Morosie, statku więziennym jaki niedługo będzie dokował do stacji kosmicznej Atlas. Sarah udała się tam i powybijała wszystkich, co stanęli jej na drodze, odbijając przy okazji kilku więźniów, najgorszych z nich infekując przy pomocy wirofagów. Kiedy Mengsk postanowił wysadzić statek Kerrigan była szybsza i zdołała dostać się do potrzebnego pokładu. Jej lewiatan zabezpieczył pokład, co umożliwiło Rekieterom późniejsze przejęcie Jima. Utrata sojusznika w postaci Naruda, rosnąca popularność Raynora i syna Arcturusa oraz coraz szybsza ofensywa zergów zmusiła imperatora do przegrupowania się i zmiany systemu Korhalu w prawdziwą fortecę gwiezdną. Na prośbę następcy tronu Sarah rozpoczęła inwazję na obszary niezamieszkałe. W ten sposób rebelianci zaczęli ewakuować planetę. Ginęli wyłącznie wojskowi, cywile uciekali dzięki zwolennikom Valeriana na okręty Rekieterów. Chwilę później Raynor zabrał Hyperiona, pomagając Kerrigan szturmować pałac imperialny. Ostatecznie Rój zniszczył bramy, a Królowa udała się na audiencję. Arcturus zabiłby zainfekowaną terrankę artefaktem Xel'naga, gdyby nie interwencja byłego szeryfa Konfederacji. Dzięki niemu pilot do urządzenia został zniszczony, a imperator - bezbronny. Pełna furii zdradzona rzuciła się na swego oprawcę i zabiła go. Po tym fakcie Rój opuścił planetę, zostawiając ją całą terranom. Wojna Ostateczna thumb|266px|Zniszczone ulice Augustgradu, krwawe żniwo Wojny Ostatecznej.Śmierć Arcturusa Mengska doprowadziła do licznych zmian. Do władzy doszedł jego syn, Valerian. Nowy monarcha zapowiedział liczne reformy, między innymi doszło do liberalizacji prasy, zniesienia cenzury oraz amnestii dla więźniów politycznych. Rekieterzy stali się elitarną formacją Dominium. Nowa władza doprowadziła do innej polityki, od teraz Kombinat, Protektorat i Dyrektoriat byli widziani nie jako zdrajcy ludzkości, lecz zwyczajne inne państwa, między innymi stwierdzono że konflikty między ludźmi są normalne wśród ludzkości i mit o zjednoczeniu rasy ludzkiej, jeśli by się pojawił, byłby bardzo krótkotrwały. Tymczasem Fundacja Moebiusa przepadła bez śladu, zaś zergi zniknęły z całego sektora Koprulu. Artanis, któremu młody Mengsk zagwarantował nienaruszalność granic, rozpoczął odzyskanie Aiuru. Ta jednak zakończyła się całkowitą klęską dla Złotej Armady - Khala, święta więź myśli i emocji, została spaczona przez Amona, a hybrydy kierowały lokalnym szczepem. Zeratul poświęcił się, by uwolnić hierarchę od Amona, odcinając jego sploty nerwowe. Nerazimowie, którzy poszli wraz z Armadą zdołali odciąć tak wielu wojownikom jak to tylko możliwe, w tym między innymi Karaxowi, a następnie odlecieli na Włóczni Aduna, jednej z trzech pradawnych arek o rozmiarach lewiatana zergów. Zaczęła się wojna o wszelkie istnienie. Wojna o życie i wolność. Wojna Ostateczna. Tymczasem przestrzeń terrańska również cierpiała. Gdy Artanis uciekł z Aiuru i ratował Mrocznych Templariuszy kierowanych przez matriarchinię Vorazun, Amon dokonał ataku na terran. Nie dość iż wysłał do niszczenia światów swoje hybrydy i szczep, to jeszcze użył do ogołocenia planet ze wszelkiego życia Złotej Armady. Zaczął również wykorzystywać do swojej mrocznej krucjaty przeciwko wszelkiemu życiu Tal'darimów. A na dodatek samych terran spotkała równie niemiła niespodzianka. Okazało się w trakcie kilku ataków, że jakimś cudem Amon zdołał przejąć kontrolę nad umysłami członków Fundacji, zamieniając ich w Gwardię Moebiusa. Ten wyczyn doprowadził do śmierci mnóstwa terran. W trakcie jednego z ataków rozpoczął również atak na Korhal. Na całe szczęście z pomocą przyszedł Artanis i Włócznia Aduna. Pomogli oni Dominium Terran w powstrzymaniu Podniebnej Tarczy przed rozbiciem się o Augustgrad, a także odbili artefakt Xel'naga, którego nazwę odkrył Zeratul i którą znał dzięki niemu Artanis - Ogniwo. W podzięce za pomoc Raynor, będący teraz komandorem wojsk Dominium, oddał hierarsze pozostałość po pradawnej rasie, która stworzyła zarówno Pierworodnych, jak i zergi. Kiedy udało się odeprzeć inwazję na stołeczną planetę Dominium terrańskie światy nie znalazły chwili wytchnienia. Amon użył Złotej Armady, swojego szczepu oraz Gwardii Moebiusa do ogołocenia pozostałych planet z życia. Wojna szalała w całym sektorze, a wojska Upadłego nie brały jeńców. Ale sprzymierzeńcy się nie poddali. Raynor zażarcie bronił terrańskich planet, podczas gdy zergi pod wodzą Kerrigan sprzymierzyły się z Włócznią Aduna, dzięki której udało się Khalaitom i Nerazimom odkryć prawdę o Ulnarze oraz odeprzeć moc Amona. Jednakże Gwardia i Tal'darimowie stawiali silny opór. Niespodziewanie, w trakcie nieobecności Artanisa na pokład protoskiego okrętu teleportował się Alarak, Pierwszy Wyniesiony, który odkrył prawdę o Amonie, co go złamało, lecz w gniewie postanowił przyjść do Vorazun, zastępującej hierarchę w trakcie jego wspólnej walki z Sarą przeciwko niewolnikom Mrocznego Xel'naga. W ten sposób Artanis i Sarah zostali uratowani, a Amon - odparty. Hierarcha z pomocą swoich sprzymierzeńców zjednał sobie Czyścicieli, którzy następnie zgładzili większość, jeśli nie cały, Szczep Amona; pomógł obalić Ma'lasha co się zakończyło ustanowieniem Alaraka jako nowego Wielkiego Wodza Tal'darimów oraz zgładził Gwardię Moebiusa w jego leżu o nazwie Revanscar. Później, wraz z tym potężnym sojuszem Artanis odzyskał Aiur i odnowił chwalebną cywilizację protosów, tym razem - jako zunifikowaną. Podczas ostatnich tygodni 2506 roku uwolnieni już protosi, Rój Zergów oraz powstające z gruzów Dominium spotkali się pod Ulnarem. Tam wojska terrańskie kierowane przez Raynora i Hornera wraz ze szczepami zergów kierowanymi przez Królową Ostrzy, jej prawej ręki Zagary i byłego wiceadmirała DZZ - Aleksieja Stiukowa - oraz protoskie pod wodzą Artanisa i Selendis otworzyły międzywymiarową bramę do Otchłani, gdzie był Upadły. W tamtym miejscu siły zabiły Naruda, który okazał się być Xel'naga, uwolniły Ourosa jaki następnie przekazał swoją esencję Kerrigan, a ta jako nowa Xel'naga zakończyła Odwieczny Cykl, zabijając Amona i dając wolność wraz z odkupieniem wszechświatowi Koprulu. Dalsze losy Po zakończeniu Wojny Ostatecznej w trzecią rocznicę śmierci Arcturusa Mengska jego syn zapowiedział szereg reform. Rekieterzy Raynora, teraz pod wodzą admirała Matthew Hornera, postanowili dalej wspierać działania Valeriana. Odbyły się wolne wybory do Senatu, a także pozwolono prasie poddawać w krytykę działania nowego imperatora. Pod jego światłym przywództwem zawarto pokój z Daelaamami, zażegnano ryzyko konfliktów z Tal'darimami oraz nieco złagodzono nieufność wobec Roju Zergów, teraz kierowanego przez Nadkrólową Zagarę. Również doszło do ocieplenia stosunków z Kombinatem Kel-Moriańskim i nieco większego w przypadku Protektoratu Umojańskiego, choć napięcia i nieufności po erze wielkich wojen pozostały. W roku 2508 zniknął Jim Raynor, natomiast pojawiły się problemy wewnętrzne. Doszło do powstania Obrońców Ludzkości pod wodzą szanowanej generał z Vardony - Caroliny Davis. Była ona bezwzględnie lojalna wobec rodziny Mengska, a gdy odkryła że jej mentor został pośrednio zabity przez własnego syna oraz że zaprzecza naukom ojca, postanowiła napuścić zdziczałe zergi na Tal'darimów, a potem na terrańskie światy, by wywołać wojnę z nimi oraz by poprzez bohaterską w oczach ludzi postawę przejąć władzę. Plan nie wypalił, głównie za sprawą działań November Terry, która zabiła zbuntowaną oficer wojsk Dominium Terran, co mimo obaw Valeriana że może ukazać go jako władcę podobnego do ojca, podziałało na odwrót - ludzie chcieli śmierci Davis i przyznali imperatorowi rację, że trzeba było ją skazać na karę śmierci. Przez następne lata terranie żyli w sektorze Koprulu obok zergów oraz protosów, skupiając się na wewnętrznej odbudowie zniszczeń z trzech wielkich wojen, jakie spustoszyły przez te lata ich przestrzeń. Organizacje Terranie mają szereg organizacji, które ich skupiają. Jeśli chodzi o niezależne związki dowódców, byłych wojskowych i wielu innych weteranów wojsk czy tym podobnych tworzą grupy w postaci najemników. Są to formacje, których głównym celem jest walka za pieniądze, pomogą tym, którzy zapłacą im najwięcej. Jeśli ktoś im nie płaci to nie walczą dla niego, a jeśli ich wróg ma - to będą walczyć. Zazwyczaj płaci im się w minerałach lub wespanie, rzadziej w kredytach czy złocie, ponieważ są bardziej cenne i przez to znacznie rzadsze minerały niż złoto czy platyna, przy których waluta traci wszelką wartość. Nierzadko organizacje rebeliancki trudnią się fachem najemniczym, jednak jeśli tak robią to pomagają wyłącznie temu, kto podziela ich ideały. Tym bardziej są one cenione niż przeciętni najemnicy, dla których wszystko jedno skąd przyjmą kasę. Władze terrańskie nazywają się rządami. Każdy z nich rządzi jakąś przestrzenią kosmiczną lub ogranicza się do kilku planetach w ramach jednego układu lub nawet tylko do kolonii. Pierwsze z nich powstały na Tarsonis, Morii i Umoji. Każdy z nich charakteryzował się czymś zupełnie innym. Rząd na pierwszej planecie, noszący miano Konfederacji Terran chciał unifikacji całego gatunku w obawie przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami z kosmosu i ewentualnego spotkania z obcymi. Obawy te potwierdziły się 8 grudnia 2499 roku, kiedy wojska tegoż kraju najpierw zostały zgładzone przez tajemniczych protosów, a następnie zainfekowane przez krwiożercze zergi, a wszystko to w systemie Sara. Na Morii wykształcił się system, w którym to gildie górnicze, korporacje handlowe oraz kombinaty zakładów przemysłowych przejęły władzę. Powstały Kombinat Kel-Moriański stał się korporokracją, kolejną organizacją gdzie władze zamiast Starych Rodów typowych dla Konfederacji przejęły firmy wypijające ostatnie soki ze swoich pracowników. Ostatni z rządów - Protektorat Umojański - różnił się od pozostałych, ponieważ tak naprawdę rząd ten był niezależnym zrzeszeniem wolnych planet skupionych wokół Umoji, szanując odmienność i niezależność w zamian za współpracę militarną. Podczas Wielkich Wojen jednak sytuacja się zmieniła - Tarsonis upadło, a pozostali skupili się wokół Korhalu, gdzie ustanowiono sukcesora Starej Konfederacji - Dominium. Po Wojnie Szczepów Moria i Umoja oddzieliły się od Dominium i przywrócono stare władze, natomiast Korhal stał się główną ostoją ludzkości. Państwo to powstało dzięki intrydze przywódcy Synów Korhalu - Arcturusa Mengska - jaki następnie tytułował się imperatorem i przejął władzę. Jego przeciwnicy z Raynorem na czele zgromadzili zbuntowanych Synów, resztki Konfederacji i pozostałych i założyli Rekieterów Raynora. Po ponad pięciu latach tyranii Mengsk padł dzięki uwolnionej spod wpływu Amona Sarze Kerrigan, której pomógł jej ukochany - Jim Raynor. Wraz z obaleniem Arcturusa władzę przejął jego syn, dzięki któremu Dominium z państwa żądnego podbicia wszystkich niezależnych kolonii stało się pokojowym imperium. Rekieterzy stali się jego elitarną formacją, a ich nowy przywódca - Matt Horner - awansowany został z kapitana od razu na naczelnego admirała floty. Rodzaje terran Tarsonisianie thumb|222px|Tarsonis w StarCraft II: Wings of LibertyTarsonisianie byli najbardziej rozwiniętym społeczeństwem terrańskim w sektorze Koprulu przed Wielkimi Wojnami. Na nim wylądował Nagglfar, największy superstatek więzienny, mający na pokładzie superkomputer SALTO. W związku z tym skazańcy jacy tam awaryjnie lądowali byli najlepiej wyposażeni oraz mieli najlepszy start na budowę cywilizacji. Co prawda planeta nie była zbyt urodzajna i dosyć bogata w zasoby, ale szybko udało się mieszkańcom stanąć na nogi. To właśnie oni stworzyli pierwszy napęd nadświetlni i to oni nawiązali kontakt z ocalałymi na Morii i Umoji, wierząc wcześniej że byli jedynymi, jacy ocaleli z katastrofy. Ludzie z Tarsonis stworzyli najbardziej zaawansowaną cywilizację, jaką nazwali Konfederacją, a stolicą mianowali Nowy Gettysburg, dla uczczenia pamięci historycznego kraju z Ziemi - Skonfederowanych Stanów Ameryki. Nazwali się terranami, ku pamięci planety z jakiej pochodzili. Tarsonisianie byli rządzeni w teorii przez demokratyczną republikę, w praktyce jednak była to oligarchia kierowana przez Stare Rody - potomków dowódców terrańskich okrętów. Panowanie Konfederacji w jej największej świetności rozpościerało się na wszystkie planety terrańskie, ale również te obecnie przez nich niekontrolowane, jak na przykład Char, zajęta obecnie przez zergi. Kilkanaście lat przed napotkaniem protosów wojska Konfederatów odkryły osobniki Roju zupełnym przypadkiem, określając ich mianem ksenomorfów. Rozpoczęła na nich eksperymenty i dokładne badanie. W tym czasie na jednej z ich planet - Korhalu - wybuchł bunt po śmierci senatora Angusa Mengska i jego rodziny. Konfederacja wysłała flotę, która następnie spacyfikowała wszelki opór. Ponad dekadę później ten czyn zemścił się na nich, ponieważ ostatni członek rodu - Arcturus - odkrył nadajniki psioniczne, a ich połączona moc zwabiła cały Rój Zergów na planetę. Eksplozje nuklearne, katastrofy statków kosmicznych oraz nieustanne walki terran z zergami doprowadziły do masakry, zamieniając cały glob w pogorzelisko. Obecnie ocaleli Tarsonisianie żyją na Umoji lub żyją w Dominium na Korhalu, między innymi jako uchodźcy. Minie wiele lat, zanim ich ojczysty świat zostanie wyczyszczony ze wszelkich śladów obecnie zdziczałych obcych. Korhalczycy thumb|220px|Korhal w Heart of the SwarmW przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców trzech pierwszych planet terrańskich Korhalczycy nie są potomkami żadnego z superstatków. Pierwsi z terran osiedlili się tam w dwudziestym piątym wieku, czyli po wynalezieniu napędu nadświetlnego przez mieszkańców Tarsonis. To właśnie od nich wzięli się pierwsi z mieszkańców Korhalu. Początkowo cały system gwiezdny był położony na obrzeżach sfery terrańskiej, jednak wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać wraz z końcem Wojen Gildii. Planeta była terytorium rodu Mengsków, której władza była bardzo gorąco popierana dzięki rozwiązywaniu lokalnych problemów oraz działalności całej rodziny w konfederackich instytucjach. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło po pacyfikacji planety. Niegdyś zielone pola oraz dumne miasta terran zamienione zostały w zwyczajne pustkowie nuklearne. Zginęła również cała rodzina Mengsków, w tym senator Angus Mengsk, zabity przez Duchy kierowane przez Sarę Kerrigan. Jedyny ocalały - Arcturus - był wtedy na Umoji. Przejął władzę nad Rebeliantami zmieniając ich w Synów Korhalu, co doprowadziło do wojny domowej. Wkrótce potem Mengsk zyskał potężnych sojuszników w postaci zbuntowanego Ducha - Sary Kerrigan - oraz wielu innych person szanowanych w Konfederacji. Poprzysiągł zemstę na Tarsonis, do czego doprowadził wraz z Synami Korhalu 11 lat później mordując przy pomocy nowo odkrytej rasy, zergów, całą planetę. Za ten czyn Raynor i później zainfekowana na ponad 4 lata przez obcych Kerrigan poprzysięgli zemstę za ten czyn oraz uznani zostali za zdrajców. Przez wiele lat Korhal pozostawał poza zasięgiem działań wojennych. Nowo powstałe Dominium Terran ustanowiło stolicę w lokalnym mieście - Augustgradzie, nowej stolicy planety. W połowie 2500 roku Wojna Szczepów dotknęła Korhal, kiedy Flota Ekspedycyjna DZZ zajęła Augustgrad. Podbój planety doprowadził do ziemskiej okupacji Dominium, jaka zakończyła się wraz z odbiciem miasta przez połączone siły Kerrigan, Artanisa i Mengska. Niestety chwilę potem Królowa Ostrzy zdradziła sojuszników, zginęły miliardy niewinnych ludzi. Od tamtego czasu wojny nie tknęły Korhalu, a ludność cieszyła się spokojem dzięki rządom Arcturusa Mengska, imperatora ich państwa. Niestety koniec konfliktu przyniósł też jeszcze inne zmiany - Umoja i Moria ogłosiły niepodległość, co poważnie zmieniło sytuację geopolityczną. Po ponad czterech latach wybuchła Druga Wielka Wojna. W 2504 roku ujawnione zostało przez Rekieterów Raynora nagranie, w którym Mengsk przyznał się do wybicia z wykorzystaniem Roju całej Tarsonis. Doprowadziło to do wielu zamieszek. Wkrótce potem Raynor i Valerian Mengsk odbili Sarę z rąk zergów przy pomocy Ogniwa, po czym zabrali ją w przestrzeń umojańską, by ojciec księcia koronnego jej nie zdołał zabić. Jednak wkrótce potem siły imperatora zaatakowały i schwytały Raynora, na szczęście jednak Kerrigan jako znów królowa zergów, ale tym razem w postaci wolnej istoty wraz z Rekieterami go odbiła. Wkrótce potem miała miejsce inwazja na Korhal, ale z rąk zergów nie zginął ani jeden cywil - Valerian i reszta rebeliantów ewakuowali cywili, a Jim z Sarą poszli rozliczyć się z Arcturusem. Pół roku później Wojna Ostateczna zebrała krwawe żniwo, Korhal był oblegany przez Wojska Amona, które jednak zostały odparte dzięki protoskim Daelaamom, którzy przybyli po Ogniwo. Mimo zwycięstwa planeta doznała wielu zniszczeń, a liczba zabitych przekraczała te, którą zabił sześć lat wcześniej Rój. Po obu wojnach jednak Korhal znów jest dumnym centrum cywilizacji terrańskiej, a Korhalczycy dumnie przejmują dziedzictwo Tarsonis z czasów przed masakrą. Wielu Tarsonisian połączyło się z Korhalczykami. W chwili obecnej to najliczniejsza grupa terran w całym Koprulu. Umojanie thumb|222px|Umoja w StarCraft IIUmojanie są potomkami załogi Reagana, jak również jest to grób dla pasażerów Sarengo, jaki spłonął wchodząc w atmosferę planety. Byli oni mniej zaawansowani niż terranie z Tarsonis, ale wcale nie byli od nich gorsi. Kiedy wynaleziono napęd FTL odkryli dwie pozostałe kolonie. Wraz z rosnącą konsumpcją późniejszego Kombinatu Kel-Moriańskiego oraz dążącą do unifikacji całej rasy Konfederacji Terran ze stolicą w Tarsonis, stolicy planety o tej samej nazwie, stworzyli trzecią frakcję, odmienną od reszty - Protektorat Umojański. Zamiast zmuszać do władzy centralnej czy kupować sobie kolonie zaoferowali ochronę i współpracę polityczno-militarną w zamian za uszanowanie wolności i samorządności pozostałych planet. Bardzo szybko Umoja stała się ekonomicznym wrogiem Morii i politycznym Tarsonis. Pomimo wielu problemów planeta pozostała sobą. Nawet po Wojnach Gildii, gdy sfery Morii i Umoji zostały zaanektowane przez Konfederatów planety pozostały sobą, całkowicie samodzielne oraz odmienne względem Tarsonis. Kiedy wybuchło powstanie na Korhalu, a po jego spacyfikowanu stworzono Synów Korhalu jacy wypowiedzieli wojnę skorumpowanemu rządowi władze planety potajemnie wsparły rebeliantów w nadziei na zmianę władzy i niepodległość. Tak się jednak nie stało - w 2499, rok przed upadkiem Konfederacji Terran, do sektora zawitali protosi. Wykryli oni zarodniki ula zergów, infekujące terrańskie planety. Rój przypuścił zmasowany atak na ludzkie planety, natomiast protosi oczyścili je z orbity. Kiedy Tarsonis padło pod naporem zergów Umoja wraz z Morią zgodziła się stać w zamian za autonomię częścią nowego państwa terran - Dominium. Miało ono być zunifikowaną siłą, która stawi czoła kosmitom. Po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny nastała jednak Wojna Szczepów, która zakończyła się odłączeniem obu planet od władzy korhalskiej, w związku z jej upadkiem pod naporem sił Ziemi, a także z powodu dużych strat w wojskach Dominium przez Rój. W rezultacie Umoja i Moria reaktywowały swoje rządy. Po Wojnie Szczepów nastała tak zwana Zimna Wojna. Protektorat Umojański szybko stał się azylem dla dominialnej opozycji, której członkowie, uznani za zdrajców ludzkości razem z Protektoratem, Dyrektoriatem i Kombinatem stali się celem numer jeden dla Arcturusa Mengska. Protektorat umożliwiał wsparcie dla wojsk kolonialnych dzięki swojej Milicji, oferował też schronienie między innymi Rekieterom Raynora, jacy powstali po upadku planety. Państwo stało się też całkiem przyjazne w stosunku do Valeriana Mengska - syna Arcturusa i jego kochanki, Juliany Pasteur, będącej dzieckiem szanowanego senatora umojańskiego. Podczas pierwszej fazy Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Umojanie mieli znacznie bardziej zaawansowaną technologię wojskową aniżeli Korhalczycy, dzięki czemu stawili skuteczny opór wobec sił Roju. Podczas drugiej udzielili schronienia Raynorowi, uratowanej Kerrigan, Valerianowi oraz pozostałym Rekieterom. Młodego Mengska przyjęto z racji swojego pochodzenia, sami rebelianci natomiast zaczęli go uznawać jako swojego przywódcę. Kiedy jednak ojciec odnalazł wojska syna wysłał swoich żołnierzy z Novą Terrą na czele by znaleźli i zabili Kerrigan. Zamiast tego złapali Raynora, a wieść o egzekucji lidera rebelii tylko dolała oliwy do ognia - Sarah wróciła do Roju i na powrót przejęła w nim władzę, po czym udało jej się odkryć że Jim żyje. Z pomocą Valeriana i rebeliantów Królowa Ostrzy odbiła ukochanego. Po zakończeniu działań wojennych Umoja dowiedziała się, że Arcturus Mengsk nie żyje, a władzę przejął jego syn, który władzę reformował z pomocą Rekieterów Raynora. Protektorat w trakcie jego rządów podszedł do władzy Dominium mniej chłodno, ale nadal miał wątpliwości wobec Korhalczyków. W rezultacie znów nastała Zimna Wojna, jednał liberalna polityka Valeriana zmieniła nieco sytuację, ponieważ uznał że Umoja i Moria mają pełne prawo do nie zgadzania się z Korhalem, gdyż wojny i separatyzmy są czymś ludzkim. Przez cały czas Umojanie byli mniej liczni oraz nie znaczyli wiele względem polityki w przestrzeni terrańskiej z racji małych rozmiarów ich przestrzeni, jednak wszelkie braki nadrabiali bardzo zaawansowaną jak na terran technologią, która w wielu wypadkach prześcigała nawet technologię Dominium. Technologię tą zdołała przejąć częściowo Nova Terra podczas walk z Obrońcami Ludzkości. Morianie thumb|171px|Moria w StarCraft IIMieszkańcy planety Moria są potomkami superstatku więziennego Argo. O ile nie mogli liczyć na żyzność jak w przypadku Umoji czy pozostawione technologie jak miało to miejsce na Tarsonis Morianie mogli liczyć na coś znacznie więcej - złoża. Planeta okazała się być bogata w minerały, wespan i wiele innych surowców. Z biegiem czasu powstały dwie wielkie frakcje - Kelanisjańska Gildia Towarowa oraz Moriańska Koalicja Górnicza. Gdy ich zyskom zagroziła Konfederacja, a Protektorat nie zgodził się na wydobycie na swoim terenie obie firmy poczuły się zagrożone i stworzyły opresyjny, izolacjonistyczny rząd o nazwie Kombinat Kel-Moriański. Korporokratyczne państwo szybko zaczęło zasiedlać bogate w złoża, żyzne ziemie i wiele innych tego typu rzeczy planety. Morianie uznali się za jedynych prawdziwych górników i robotników, w przeciwieństwie do "wygodnickich i luksusowych" Tarsonisian czy "rolniczych i słabych" Umojan. Zatrudniali masowe ilości poszukiwaczy złóż w swoje szeregi licząc na świetny zysk. Z biegiem czasu jednak coraz więcej planet bogatych w zasoby zasiedlali Konfederaci. To wywołało Wojny Gildii - Tarsonis chciało unifikacji terran, a Moria jak największej ilości planet z jak najbogatszymi złożami. Ostatecznie nawet wsparcie ze strony Umoji nie pomogło. Wojny zakończyły się klęską Morian i konfederacką okupacją obu planet. O ile Umoja miała łagodniejszą, o tyle na Morii wszelkie wydobycia prowadziły gildie z Tarsonis, zabierając wszelkie zyski i uniemożliwiając tworzenie własnej siły w regionie. Wraz z wybuchem wojny między Synami a Konfederacją dostrzegli poprawę sytuacji, wielu Morian weszło w skład rebeliantów licząc na zmianę sytuacji i wyzwolenie swojej ojczyzny. O ile upadek Tarsonis ich zadowolił o tyle inna sytuacja przeraziła - pierwszy kontakt. Świadomi iż nie są w stanie walczyć z nimi w pojedynkę razem z Umoją zwrócili się o pomoc w walce z zergami i ścigającymi ich protosami, wchodząc w skład nowo powstałego Dominium Terran, jakie okazało się być jeszcze bardziej opresyjne co poprzedniczka. Mengsk jako imperator popadł na Morii w niełaskę, gdy wraz z Królową Ostrzy, Fenixem, Artanisem i Raynorem musiał stworzyć niełatwy alians przeciwko Dyrektoriatowi Zjednoczonej Ziemi, który podbił Morię. Z racji posiadania bogatych złóż Moria stała się celem ataku przeciwników floty pod dowództwem admirała DuGalle'a. Wraz z zakończeniem Wojny Szczepów Moria oraz Umoja wykorzystały okazję i odłączyły się od opresyjnego Dominium. O ile odrodzony Protektorat Umojański wszedł na ideologiczny kurs kolizyjny z korhalskim Dominium Terran o tyle Kombinat Kel-Moriański postanowił się odizolować. Zatrudnił wielu najemników i piratów do swojej armii, werbując ich w Porcie Umarlaka. Morianie szybko przestali nawiązywał jakikolwiek kontakt z Dominium i Protektoratem. Parę razy jednak współpracowali z Korhalczykami w przypadku walki z Rekieterami, których walka o wolność stała się dla Morian nie do zniesienia, gdy w 2502 roku udało im się wspomóc działania rebeliantów na planecie Meinhoff. Dwa lata później przestrzeń terrańską zaatakowały zergi, jednak wszelkie informacje jakie docierały do Dominium były wręcz znikome. Przez całą Drugą Wielką Wojnę Moria walczyła z Rojem bez pomocy Dominium czy nawet Protektoratu. Po zakończeniu Wojny Ostatecznej Kombinat wciąż prowadzi swoją politykę izolacjonizmu. Ziemianie thumb|200px|Ziemia - ojczyzna terranChociaż Ziemia położona jest poza Sektorem Koprulu jej mieszkańcy również zaliczani są do terran, którzy zamiennie nazywani są również ludźmi. Położony 28 tysięcy lat świetlnych od tego obszaru Układ Słoneczny był miejscem z którego wiele stuleci temu wyruszyli dysydenci, jacy mieli trafić na Gantris VI w celu wydobycia minerałów i wespanu, jednak wskutek awarii superkomputera musieli zboczyć z kursu i lądować awaryjnie na Tarsonis, Morii i Umoji. Ziemianie cały czas obserwowali swoich kuzynów, którzy idealnie przystosowali się do życia z dala od swojego ojczystego świata. Liga Zjednoczonych Sił - powstała w 2229 roku organizacja - kolonizowała kolejne planety w imieniu ludzkości, obserwując powstanie Konfederacji, Wojny Gildii, pacyfikację Korhalu czy wojnę domową terran. Wierzyli, że pewnego dnia będą w stanie na powrót zjednoczyć potomków degeneratów. Kiedy 8 grudnia 2499 roku ludzkość dowiedziała się, iż nie jest sama we wszechświecie władze ziemskie wpadły w prawdziwy chaos. Nigdy wcześniej, ani później ludzkość nie spotkała żadnych śladów obcych, wymarłych czy nie. W związku z tym władze LZS podjęły decyzję o reorganizacji. Nowa frakcja nazwała się Dyrektoriatem Zjednoczonej Ziemi i nakazała najbardziej doświadczonemu dowódcy - admirałowi Gerardowi DuGalle'owi - podbić terrańskie kolonie, przejąć kontrolę nad Rojem oraz spacyfikować wszelki opór ze strony kosmitów, jak protosów tak i zergów. Do Floty Ekspedycyjnej DZZ dołączył wiceadmirał Aleksiej Stiukow, doświadczony dowódca i najlepszy przyjacieł admirała DuGalle'a. Przybycie Ziemian zaczęło się od podboju Braxis, a następnie Stoczni Dylariańskich. Armada DZZ zdołała następnie zająć Korhal, jednak imperator Mengsk niestety uciekł z pomocą protosów i Rekieterów przez wrota na Aiur. W międzyczasie sojusznik Ziemian - Samir Duran kierujący Konfederackim Ruchem Oporu - oszukał admirała, który uwierzył w zdradę Stiukowa. Kiedy Samir zabił Aleksieja zniknął, a Gerard zdał sobie sprawę kto tak naprawdę był zdrajcą. Wojska Dyrektoriatu zdołały następnie podbić pozostałe planety terran, a nawet przejął kontrolę nad Drugą Nadświadomością. Naprzeciw nim stanęli protosi, Raynor, Mengsk i Kerrigan. Dzięki połączonej sile wszystkich trzech ras DZZ stracił kontrolę nad Korhalem, niestety Rój zdradził swoich sprzymierzeńców. Pod koniec wojny DuGalle sprzymierzył się z Mengskiem i Artanisem by zemścić się na Kerrigan w bitwie o Char, niestety - Królowa Ostrzy była niepokonana. Zezwoliła na odejście Ziemian, co zakończyło się samobójstwem Gerarda, a następnie zagładą floty DZZ. Ci z Ziemian, którzy ocaleli z zagłady swoich sił poukrywali się na rozmaitych planetach sektora. Stali się celem terran, protosów i zergów jednocześnie. Mengsk nie chciał by ktokolwiek spróbował powiadomić Ziemię o zajściach, nie wspominając o tym iż byli doświadczonymi dowódcami jacy mogli zdestabilizować Dominium Terran. Zergi nie zamierzały zaalarmować rządu Ziemi, ponieważ kolejny wróg byłby utrapieniem. Sami protosi natomiast byli zbyt osłabieni, dlatego wysyłali Mrocznych Templariuszy do walki z ich ośrodkami. W trakcie Zimnej Wojny personel DZZ stworzył organizacje najemnicze, z których korzystali między innymi Rekieterzy Raynora. Współcześnie Ziemia wydaje się być przygotowana na ewentualną inwazję obcych, możliwe że obserwowała wydarzenia Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny i Wojny Ostatecznej. Kultura Ludzka kultura jest zgoła inna od dzikich zergów czy tajemniczych protosów. Większość problemów terranie rozwiązują przy pomocy swoich wynalazków. Centralne miejsce we wszelakiej architekturze, sztuce i literaturze zajmują wojny, a szczególnie bohaterskie czyny wybitnych jednostek. Równie ważną rolę odgrywają krążowniki oraz majestatyczne statki kosmiczne, dzięki którym możliwa jest podróż z jednej planety do drugiej. Na malowidłach ściennych czy obrazach terranie umieszczają wizerunki krążowników, krajobrazów planet, ważnych zwierząt czy nawet swoich przywódców, co można zauważyć w Dominium, gdzie często pokazywane są wilki korhalskie, a także profile Arcturusa Mengska, Juliany Pasteur i ich syna Valeriana. Często można też znaleźć ich olbrzymie rzeźby w ważniejszych punktach kolonii. Dodatkowo równie często prezentowane są sylwetki żołnierzy, na przykład marines, ale też Duchów czy dowódców flot wojennych. Terranie wiele poświęcają informatyce i środkom masowego przekazu. Z racji tego można znaleźć wiele miejsc, w których obecne są komputery, dzięki którym można przeglądać sieć oraz oddawać się wszelakiej rozrywce. Obecne są również między innymi telewizja, również dostępna w sieci, lecz częściej wyświetlana na monitorach w barach czy domach ludzi. Dzięki nim przeciętni przedstawiciele tej rasy mogą śledzić bohaterskie czyny swoich żołnierzy w walce z kosmitami lub własnymi przeciwnikami. Chociaż angielski jest jedynym dopuszczalnym językiem obecne są też użycia kilku pojęć z innych języków, w tym ze starożytnych łaciny i greki. W przeciwieństwie do protosów lub zergów oni muszą jeść i pić, podczas gdy protosi muszą zażywać napoje i energię psioniczną, a zergi jedynie biomasę. Często duża liczba ludzi pije rozmaite alkohole, głównie żołnierze, lecz także cywile. Armia Wojska terrańskie są całkowicie inne od swoich rywali. Protosi potrzebują pola energetycznego dla swoich budowli, natomiast zergi - biomasy. Terranie nie potrzebują niczego takiego, mogą budować gdziekolwiek zapragną. Co więcej ich struktury w większości mogą wzlatywać w powietrze i się przemieszczać, a ich ERK - podstawowe jednostki do budowy baz - mogą nawet naprawiać nie tylko budynki, lecz także pojazdy. Jednostki takie jak sanitariuszki czy promy medyczne potrafią leczyć piechotę. Zamiast produkcji nowych jednostek wolą więc poświęcać kilka surowców na naprawę albo też energii na leczenie. Tak jak protosi czy zergi do prowadzenia wojny potrzebują minerałów i wespanu. Pierwszych z dwóch surowców używają do budowy wielu ze swoich struktur, pancerzy czy pojazdów, natomiast drugiego używają w postaci paliwa. Żołnierze terran noszą pancerze wspomagane lub kombinezony bojowe, umożliwiające działanie w najbardziej niebezpiecznych warunkach, lecz także w próżni kosmicznej. Dzięki temu posiadają siłę i szybkość podobną do zergów czy protosów. Brak osłon rekompensują walką dystansową. Inaczej niż zergi stawiające na masową produkcję tanich organizmów czy protosi chronieni przez dobry pancerz oraz regenerujące się poza walką osłony psioniczne terranie stawiają na walkę na dystans oraz dobrej jakości pancerze. Protosi używają ostrz psionicznych do walki, natomiast zergi walczą szponami i pazurami. Co więcej dystansowe jednostki są tańsze, a na odwrót jest u obcych - protoscy tropiciele i dragoni są drożsi w produkcji od zelotów, a w przypadku Roju Zergów zerglingi są tańsze i znacznie łatwiejsze w hodowaniu niż ma to miejsce w przypadku hydralisków. Ciekawostki *Terranie są nazwani tak z powodu nazwy łacińskiej swojej ojczyzny (łac. Terra to Ziemia). *Swoją technologią i kulturą są podobni do obecnej Ziemi, ale z pewnym wyprzedzeniem. Większość elementów kultury najwyraźniej nawiązuje do USA, a kontretniej rejonu niegdyś znanego pod nazwą Dziki Zachód, między innymi Teksasu czy Nevady. *Terranie, jako jedyni w grze, mogą stawiać budowle gdziekolwiek chcą. Mogą też jako jedyni leczyć swoje jednostki i naprawiać budowle oraz pojazdy. *Według Abatura, Terranie jako rasa skazani są na zagładę z powodu braku wystarczającej ilości genów recesywnych w swojej puli genowej. Co więcej sam stwierdza że włamanie się do sieci przez zergi jest niemożliwe z racji zbyt dużej złożoności oraz odmiennego myślenia względem umysłu zbiorowej świadomości. *Chociaż w większości nie różnią się od Ziemian, można zauważyć lekkie oznaki przystosowania: mężczyźni są raczej niscy i mocno zbudowani, a kobiety wysokie i smukłe. en: Terran Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Rasy